


Us and the Giuliet

by Alle__Panda



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Italian Mafia, Italian comedy, Lot of fluff and humor, References to politic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-25 21:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18583000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alle__Panda/pseuds/Alle__Panda
Summary: Ben is 32 and has a job he hates and he is really lonely. When the only family he has got, his father dies leaving him a little money and the promise to follow a dream, he finds himself involved in a crazy adventure with three improbable men and a young girl, that will change his life forever...





	1. BEN

**Author's Note:**

> WORK IN PROGRESS for this idea. I saw another italian movie that inspired me a lot. "Noi e la Giulia" = "Us and the Giuliet". Who already read my other story, "Pur granny into the freezer" may know what I AM talking about. This story will be a little different but basically the intent is to write a funny story also full of meaning and feelings. You will see.

Ben was bored as usual. The tight tie prevented him to breath properly while the white shirt he was wearing under the black jacket was already soaked into his sweat. 

It was hot. July had arrived even too early that year. So full of work as he was, he didn't even noticed the changes outside his little apartament when he traveled from home to work and backwords. And when he wasn't busy at the office he was buried into his car in the traffic or in the middle of a crowded corridor at the local hospital where his father had been transported urgetly, only a few days ago, because of a suspicious arrythmia. Definitively... Ben didn't have any time to notice that the spring he loved so much, the flowers and all the other things that reminded him of his beloved mother, had already faded. He was a business man, after all...

But right Now, the little room, in the middle of the city, that was his office was burning. Despite the fan and the windows wide opned, Ben was feeling sick and almost about to collapse... Not to mention the fact that the patron he was paying attention to, hadn't stopped to scream into his face since he entered the room thirteen minutes ago. And so Ben's had already faded too like the flowers hewas thinking about.

"Sir...I know you are really disappointed. I understand but... could you please stop to yell at me... Sir...?" Ben asked then in a pleading tone, readjusting his glasses onto the bridge of his nose. "I am sure that we can find a solution for your problem..." he assured.

At that, the very angry man who was sitting in front of him only replied with a snort full of disdain.

"Oh yeah...Now it is my problem then?" The man suddenly complained. "It is your company the one who madea misktake bringhing me a car with black handles when I specifically asked to have white ones. And then I had to wait for weeks only to obtain this meeting with you that obvioudly knows nothing about my problem. You are an incompetent idiot!". He yelled.  
In that moment Ben would have wanted to punch the man directly into his jaw, but right then his boss entered the room and reached for them before he could movea single muscle.

"Solo...sorry to interrupt but, you are required at the phone. It's urgent... Your father didn't seem to be well this morning" he said. 

Immediately Ben felt his boiling blood running cold.  
He forgot about the patron and the fucking job and He got up to run catching the phone his boss was holding into his hand.

"But..how is it possibile? They check on him only a few days ago. The doctor said ha was allright" He complained completely confused. His voice full of worry.

Only a couple of hours next, Ben was sitting in the room of his father at the hospital, while a very pale Han Solo was struggling to get off a flebo from his arm. The nurse had already lost her patience when he arrived. 

"Your father should stay more quiet considering his age and his health" the young girl addressed him angrily before to vanish in another room.

So his father smiled at him innocently but Ben could perfectly imagine what the girl was talking about. He knew his father very well. 

"What did you do to her this time?" He asked shaking his head in disapproval.

"Absolutely nothing" his father answered " my hand just dropped down in the direction of her perfect nice ass...And I accidentally brushed my fingers against it... but I think she is a little too sensitive... as I said, it was just an accident..." He explained.  
At that Ben couldn't avoid to grumble but he quickly changed his expression from annoyied to concerned in the blink of an eye when he noticed how much pale his father looked like.

"What happened Dad? Are you okay right now?" He asked then sitting on a chair next to his father's bed. Han answered with his usual crooked smile.  
"Oh probably it's nothing...just another check up because my old hearth sometimes throws a tantrum. Nothing to be worried about" he said. " And you" he looked directly into his black eyes "what did you do today?" "Nothing" Ben swallowed "I sold a couple of cars" he simply answered. His father's gaze became sharpen, and Ben, that was already tense, tightened his jaw in apprehension. "What a shitty life..." Han commented then shacking his head with disdain. "Well...Everyday lot of people always do jobs they hate only because they have to...And anyway I don't hate mine...Not really..." he said. At that Han looked at him in the same way you look at a fool who is lying to himself. So, when his father opned his mouth again to speak seriously to him, Ben felt even more agitated.  
"Ben..." he was still looking directly into his eyes. Any bold attitude completely gone right now, replaced by a seriusness that didn't belonge to him. "I know you are still young, but...you are too focused on the wrong things. I mean... life goes by very quckly and I know that you hate your job. It is a reassuring job, well payed and everything, but Ben... I have never been like that in my whole life. I took some risks sometimes and I never regret it. It I would die right now I would die happily knowing that I really lived. Can you say the same about yourself?" He Spoke.

"Dad...what did they give to you?..please... You know I don't like this kind of speeches...You are not going to die. And anyway I am perfectly fine with the life I am living...I assure you" He answered.

"Truly? Oh don't mess around with me kid. I wasn't born today. You perfectly know what I mean...you are just too afraid to take the risk and try to change the life you hate so much..." his father insisted.

At that Ben made up an exasperated expression that spoke itself. 

"Okay Ben. As you wish... Go ahead with your grey and miningless existance as much as you like... but promise me, that you'll at least try once...sooner or later... to be truly happy... You have to follow your dreams... I know you still think about to buy a house in the courtyside to open a farm Holiday. It was the dream of your mother, you know... " at that mention Ben sighed heavily but didn't reply. 

"Promise me Ben! Right now! Say it!" Han insisted then vehemently.

"Okay....Okay...I promise!" he shouted in exasperation. Only then Han seemed to calm down a little.

"You can do that Ben.. I have got the money.  
It's a little fortune I put together working my whole life... And Now it can be yours to realize your dreams..." his father offered. 

But at that point Ben wasn't listening anymore.  
He wasn't going to accept for real. It was too risky. He was for a quiet life. His job was perfectly fine. He was good at selling cars. He had got his own office, his personal desk.  
That were only farnetications of an old man who was out of his mind. A man who hadn't been present in his life when he was younger, always busy to follow a dream and always far away from his family. The Death of his mother had been the only reason why He chose to come back into his life.  
He wasn't going to become like him... He was another kind of man. He didn't need his father's advices...

So why, when he finally came back to his lonely apartament, after that long day, Ben Solo felt the need to cry??!


	2. FINN

Things shouldn’t have gone that way. He had to do something to remedy. He was going to do so. Finn couldn’t stop to repeat that to himself, while he was watching all of his world turning into hundreds of pieces. Rose, his wife, had just finished to put the last things into a box when he finally find the courage to talk to her once more.   
“Ehi…You know…I was wondering…We could go out together this weekend…It could be nice, you know…I found a place on the countryside…It’s a great opportunity! We could build up a new restaurant as a family again and…” he stuttered out nervously. At that Rose, turned towards him only to throw him a quizzical gaze that let him breathless for a long moment.   
“Finn! Don’t tell me that you haven’t had enough of all of this? It’s over!” she shouted at him angrily, still hugging the box tightly at her chest. “Look at this place!” she said, turning in all the directions and showing him the empty rooms of what once had been a food store. “You managed to go bankrupt in only a few years since you took control of the family’s business!” she complained. “And now, you want to convince me to throw away and waste even the few money I saved from your stupid investments… No! Not until I am still breathing…”. And from Rose’s tone, Finn knew that she was serious. He would have really wanted to reply, but then Rose was already at the door and when his black eyes met with hers, he lost once again the courage to speak.   
“You can do whatever you want with your half of the money, but don’t confide into mine. This activity has sank just like our marriage…Goodbye Finn” she said in the end only a few moments before to leave him alone in the darkness of that sad place. A place that he had hoped it would have brought him a bright future, for him and his family… Instead, there he was, alone and without any support, but still with the will to change his life and realize his dream.   
“Rose…” he called, but the woman was already gone.  
On the empty desk, only a magazine had been left behind. The one he had consumed with underlines and post-it inserted between the pages, until he had found the perfect place he would have wanted to visit with Rose... The only problem was that she didn’t have any intention to listen to him. Not again.   
Finn sighed heavily in frustration and threw the magazine away. It was over. He had lost everything… Everything!  
The young man was almost about to cry when his gaze stopped on the page the magazine had opened. It was that place…Again that place… It was as if a superior force didn’t seem to get tired of remind him about that old farmhouse in the countryside. He had to go there…   
And so, with that last resolution into his mind and a dull pain into his hearth, Finn Storme grabbed the magazine from the floor and then decided to get into his car and drive in the direction of the place of his dreams.


End file.
